cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette and Courtney tear Susan's dress
At the living room, Penelope, Mr. Crocker, Bridgette, and Courtney walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Penelope was now wearing a scarlet red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and a beaded necklace, along with a purple shawl with a hood. Mr. Crocker was now wearing black pants with yellow lining, a red soldier's overcoat with golden buttons and epaulettes, a black fez cap, and matching shoes. Bridgette was now wearing a royal sky-blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. Courtney was now wearing a royal silver ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. As Mr. Crocker opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Susan, who was now wearing her fuchsia party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, petticoat, bloomers, and stockings. She was also carrying a fuchsia purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Penelope, Mr. Crocker, Bridgette, and Courtney were stunned to see Susan in her fuchsia party outfit. But Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Susan Test?!" Courtney gasped in shock. "Mom, dad, she can't!" Bridgette added, and she and Courtney panicked. "Girls! Please!" Mr. Crocker demanded, and Penelope said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Susan?" Susan smiled, and Penelope and Mr. Crocker slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Penelope continued. Susan gulped in fear as Mr. Crocker grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Lumpy added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Mr. Crocker said. Susan just smiled. "Don't you think so, Courtney?" Penelope asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Courtney said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her fuchsia beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Roo shouted, marching towards the brown-haired girl, about to fight, only to get his tail pulled by Lumpy. "They're my beads!" Courtney shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Susan. "Oh, no!" Susan exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Bridgette yelled, ripping her green sash off Susan's dress. Soon, Courtney joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Susan sobbed. As Bridgette and Courtney continued tearing Susan's dress, the scientist panicked, crying as Bridgette and Courtney called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Mr. Crocker demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Magica gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Bridgette, who feels sorry for Susan). "Sorry about that, Susan." Bridgette said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Courtney, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Penelope said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Mr. Crocker turned to Susan, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Penelope and Mr. Crocker closed the door, Susan gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys watching her. Susan ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys felt sad that Susan had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress